


Fighter

by babybam



Category: GOT7
Genre: BamBam-centric, Blood, Gen, Hospitals, Injury, Violence, omg the tags sound so bad, the ending is happy!!!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2017-10-03
Packaged: 2019-01-08 16:23:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12257919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babybam/pseuds/babybam
Summary: Bambam screamed in pain, hoping someone would hear and come help him.





	Fighter

**Author's Note:**

> omg I think this is a bit overly dramatic? Anyway, I was actually trying to come up with a cute fluffy fic idea but then I wrote THIS?! Oops, angst and hurting my baby really is what I always do, I need to learn how to write fluff as well OTL
> 
> I hope you like this?? I'm so unsure about this omg

”Hey, pretty boy, where you going this late?” someone said behind Bambam and grabbed his wrist. Bambam turned around, almost dropping his phone. He snatched his wrist out of the man's hand.

”None of your business,” he snapped and turned to continue his way.

”Bitch!” the man yelled and pulled Bambam's hand again. 

”Don't think you can get away that easy,” he said. Bambam's phone fell on the ground as his other hand was grabbed too. 

There were two guys, two bulky guys looming over him. Bambam didn't feel good at all. At this point, he regretted taking the shorter way home, it was only like two minutes shorter anyway. It went through some shady side streets but usually it was all good, they didn't have any assaults or things like these happening near them.

”Do you have any money?” the other guy said, Bambam glared at them both. 

”No!” he said angrily and spat on the one's face who was holding him. He tried to pull his hands free but it seemed like he had really angered the man and he was most definitely not letting him go.

”This sure does look expensive though,” the second guy said as he pulled Bambam's sleeve up. Bambam looked down to see what he meant. His watch.

The started to struggle, he needed to get the man to let go so he could just run. Hoping he'd be fast enough. 

”Stop!” the man said and without warning pushed Bambam against the wall behind him. His head banged against it painfully and for a moment he saw stars. He could feel someone taking his watch off and Bambam cursed in his mind. Bambam blinked his eyes furiously and shook his head to shake out the fuzziness. His head still hurt but it wasn't his biggest problem right now. His right arm was free and he flung his fist, hitting one of the men in the face. 

”Wha the-!” 

Bambam was unprepared when a fist hit him in the face too. He choked on his saliva, coughing he lifted his hand up to feel his face. His nose started bleeding, of course.

”You definitely are an annoying bitch,” the second man said and Bambam cried out in pain when he received a second punch in the face. He spat the blood out of his mouth and knowing he didn't have any other option, he started yelling.

”Help! Someone help!” he screamed as loud as he could. It didn't amuse his attackers.

”Shut the fuck up!” one of them said and slammed a hand on Bambam's mouth. Bambam glared him angrily, and if looks could kill, the man would be dead. Bambam was pulled away from the wall and he stumbled a little. His mouth was freed and Bambam thought about yelling again but he was slammed against the wall so hard he forgot what he was thinking. 

He didn't have time to recover before he was thrown on the ground. He was dizzy and nothing made sense, he was in pain. He opened his eyes just to see the second man kick him. The kick was directed straight to his ribs and it was hard and it hurt. So much. Bambam screamed in pain, hoping someone would hear and come help him.

”Shut up!” the first man said to Bambam, he didn't shut up. He was kicked again, in the stomach. The air was knocked out of him and he gasped for air. ”Search him, he must have a wallet somewhere.” And the second man kneeled next to Bambam. 

”What's going on?!” came a voice somewhere above them. The men looked up, Bambam could see what they saw too. An old man was looking out of his window. Bambam's attackers fled the scene so quick. Bambam listened until he couldn't hear their footsteps anymore. He looked up again just to see the old man having disappeared from the window and Bambam doubted he was coming down to help him.

 

Bambam remembered his phone, he had dropped it. If he could just get it he could call someone. He pulled himself up into a sitting position, his ribs were screaming and Bambam wrapped his arm around his chest. He could taste the blood in his mouth, his nose was still bleeding. His head hurt as much as his ribs, but he tried not to care about any of his injuries. If he just got help, he'd be okay. 

He spotted his phone a few feet away and crawled to it. Tried unlocking the screen. 

”No… No!” His phone was dead, probably having broken when it fell. Just when Bambam didn't even have a case protecting it. His phone was dead and Bambam felt like he'd soon be too. Now he only had one option, walking back home.

Biting his lower lip, hand wrapped around his chest he took support from the wall to get up. At least his legs were okay, but the dizziness definitely made walking harder and he couldn't quite balance himself. But Bambam didn't care about the dizziness or the fact that everything was blurry or that he felt a bit nauseated, he was determined. He'd make it home and he could get help.

-

”Finally! I've been waiting for you!” Jackson yelled when he heard the door opening, knowing it would most likely be Bambam.

”What took you so long,” he rolled his eyes as he went to see Bambam. He gasped when he saw the state Bambam was in.

”H-hyung, help,” Bambam gasped out. Jackson rushed to catch him as Bambam almost fell on the floor. He looked horrible, blood all over his face and the front of his shirt.

”What happened?! What hurts?” Jackson asked frantically and looked at his hand when he felt something sticky in Bambam's hair.

”Oh my god, your head's bleeding too. Jinyoung! Mark! Someone!” Jackson started screaming as he held Bambam. The younger looked just seconds away from passing out. 

”It hurts, hyung,” Bambam whimpered and leaned all his weight on Jackson. He was so tired and everything hurt.

 

Jinyoung and Mark rushed to the door too, Youngjae following them. They all were shocked when they saw what was waiting for them. 

”His head is bleeding, nose isn't anymore,” Jackson explained to the three. ”What hurts, Bambam?” he asked.

”My head hurts a lot, my chest too, ribs.”

”Lay him on the floor, gently. Jaebum!” Mark shouted. Youngjae was looking at Bambam in horror, not believing his eyes. Once Jackson and Jinyoung had Bamban laying on the floor, Youngjae kneeled next to him.

”I think we need to keep him awake,” Jackson said and frowned. He had never been in a situation like this before.

”Bambam?” Youngjae said, voice shaking. 

”Yeah?” Bambam hummed, eyes closed. He was so tired.

”Open your eyes.” Youngjae took Bambam's hand and rubbed it, comfroting Bambam or himself? He didn't know.

”What happened?” Jackson asked, he was sitting on the floor as well. 

”I, uh, I was walking home. Took the shortcut...” he started, voice fading away and eyes drooping.

”What's happening here?” Jaebum asked, seeing most of their group sitting in front of the front door. He then noticed Bambam's condition.

”What the hell? Did you call an ambulance?!” he asked, kneeling on the floor as well. 

”Uh, no… No. I'll call!” Jinyoung stammered and went to find his phone. That's when Yugyeom appeared too, having heard Jackson's screams earlier and now noises from the front door.

”Oh my god, Bambam!” he gasped.

 

”Bambam, look at me,” Jackson said and the younger opened his eyes.

”What happened then? You were walking home?” Jackson just wanted Bambam talking, to make sure he wouldn't fall asleep. If he had some kind of head injury, it'd be bad if he fell asleep, right?

”I don't know…” Bambam slurred, Youngjae squeezed his hand. Bambam's eyes shot open then.

”My phone! My phone,” he said, searching his pocket. Jackson frowned.

”Your phone?” Jackson repeated and pulled the phone from Bambam's pocket. 

”It's broken, it fell.”

 

”The ambulance is coming, it won't take long,” Jinyoung said and rubbed Bambam's arm. ”It'll be okay,” he continued. That was when Mark burst into tears, it shocked them all even more. 

”Hyung?” Bambam whispered. ”Way to make me feel like I'm gonna die,” Bambam tried to joke. None of them knew anything about Bambam's injuries really so they didn't think it was that funny. His head was everyone's main concern.

”Sorry, it'll be okay,” Mark smiled trying to wipe his tears away. He just happened to glance at Yugyeom, the only one besides him standing as well. The maknae was crying as well, silent tears. His eyes met Mark's and his bottom lip quivered. Mark bit his own lip harshly and pulled Yugyeom closer, hugging him. It was hard seeing someone close to them like this, covered in blood and in pain.

 

The ambulance arrived, only five minutes after Jinyoung had called. They were faced with a problem, they had no way to get to the hospital, other than a bus or something.

”I'm going with him!” Jackson insisted and followed the paramedics as they took Bambam with them. Jaebum nodded and turned to Jinyoung, asking him to call their manager. They'd have to tell him anyway so asking him to take them to the hospital was the easiest way to get there.

That's how Jinyoung ended up explaining the little they knew to their manager. There wasn't much to explain, as Jackson had been the first one to see Bambam and Bambam didn't seem to remember much himself. They all just hoped he'd be okay.

-

Jackson was in the waiting room when the six of them arrived. He jumped up from his seat when he spotted his friends. 

”Anything?” 

”No… He passed out in the ambulance just after we left, didn't wake up,” Jackson said, playing with his fingers. Jinyoung nodded and hugged Jackson, comforting him.

”We'll just have to wait.” 

 

It felt like hours. They sat in the waiting room, paced and tried to calm down. When the doctor finally came, they all were tense. The doctor called out Bambam's name, Yugyeom, Youngjae and their manager shot up from their seats, the three of them being the only ones sitting anymore.

”How is he?” Jaebum asked.

”He's fine.” They all breathed out in relief. ”The blood made it look worse than it was, his nose wasn't broken. He does have three cracked ribs, but they're not completely broken so there's no danger and nothing we can do. The ribs will heal itself, he just has to rest and not strain himself. Also icing the ribs will help.”

”As for his head, he had a long gash in the back and we stitched it so it's okay now. But he does have severe concussion, so we're keeping him here at least overnight. He's awake now, he doesn't seem to remember much what happened and he's a little confused, but he'll be okay.”

”Can we see him?” 

”Yes, I'll take you to him. The visiting hours are over though so you'll have to leave soon I'm afraid.”

 

They got to see Bambam just really quickly, he had an IV on him, giving him pain medication. Because of that and his concussion, he was out of it. They talked to him for a while, hugged him and promised to be back in the morning.

-

”Am I a cool kid now that I got into a street fight?” Was how Bambam greeted them the next day when they arrived. It was nearly noon, Bambam was awake and looking fine. 

Jackson snorted, ”So you remember what happened?” 

”Yeah, pretty much. It's a little hazy still though,” Bambam shrugged.

”Well, I think you'd be cooler if you weren't covered in blood laying on our dorm floor,” Yugyeom said and sat next to Bambam. Bambam grimaced. 

”Sorry about that.”

”You don't have to apologize, I assume it wasn't your fault,” Jaebum said. They all found chairs for themselves and sat around Bambam's bed.

”How are you feeling?” 

”Good, nothing hurts. I'm getting some good meds. Uh, do you wanna hear what happened? Or did I tell already? I can't remember much what happened when I got to the dorm last night.”

”You just said you were taking the shortcut home, couldn't remember anything else,” Jackson said and Bambam nodded.

”There were these two huge guys, like three times my size, they asked if I had money, I said I didn't. Though I did but I wasn't gonna tell them that. I tried to fight back, hit one of them even, I hope he has at least as nice bruises as I do,” Bambam explained. And truly, Bambam did have some big bruises on his face, around his eyes and cheekbones. It wasn't pretty.

”They punched me, slammed me against a wall a couple times and then threw me on the ground and kicked me. They got my watch,” Bambam said and motioned to his left hand.

”Then some old man looked out of his window, scaring the guys away. He didn't come to help me though. I got up and I thought I'd call one of you, but my phone was broken. Then I walked home,” he said, shrugging as he ended the story.

Jaebum was angry, but proud of Bambam who had fought back despite his small frame. They lived in a pretty good area, nothing like this should be happening there. And _people_ who see something like this happening should _help_ , not just look out a window and scare the attackers away.

 

”I think it's better if I just don't go out… That late,” Bambam said after a small silence and they all heard the fear in Bambam's voice.

”We'll be there with you if you don't feel safe alone, you can always ask any of us to come with you,” Mark said and looked at the other, they all nodded.

”Yeah…” Bambam didn't sound so sure. The thought of even walking out when it was dark made him feel a bit uneasy now, but maybe having someone with him would help.

 

”When do you get to leave?” Yugyeom asked, just wanting Bambam home.

”They might keep me here another night,” Bambam grimaced, he wasn't that fond of staying in the hospital, wouldn't it just be the same laying at home instead of laying in the hospital bed. Though in the hospital he got the pain medication through the IV and it was probably stronger than the medication he can take at home so he was happy for that. He didn't want to feel the pain again.

”Sucks,” Yugyeom pouted and Bambam nodded. 

 

They spent the whole day in the hospital with Bambam. Making sure he didn't have to be alone. The manager came in to talk with the doctor, to know how long it'd take for Bambam to heal and when he'd be able to start performing again. He needed a few weeks to rest and they'd have to adjust their schedules. Bambam wasn't happy hearing that but he understood.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, leave kudos and comments!!
> 
> ++ check out my other got7/bambam fics! :D


End file.
